New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs
by Jojo Gabinete posted on February 19, 2017 PTV 4 General Manager Dino Apolonio discloses his new mandate for the government-owned TV station: "Our mandate is to inform and to bring the government closer to the people, first of all. But we want to do it in such a way na hindi naman po boring so we will be concentrating a lot on news, public affairs, public service, educational, entertainment and sports. At the same time, we want to entertain." “We cannot afford. “First of all, we cannot afford,” ang sagot ni PTV General Manager Dino Apolonio nang tanungin namin siya tungkol sa balita na interesado diumano ang government television network na kunin ang serbisyo ni Kris Aquino. Itinanggi rin ni Apolonio ang ilang reports na bukod kay Kris, lilipat din sa PTV 4 ang Tulfo brothers at ang ilang mga news personalities mula sa ibang mga network. "There's no plan to get the Tulfo brothers although Ben Tulfo has a show. "News personalities, wala. “Recently, we got Alex Santos from ABS CBN. “Right now, lumalabas siya with Ben Tulfo sa Kilos Pronto." Humarap si Apolonio sa PEP.ph (Philippine Entertainment Portal) para ipabatid sa publiko ang mga pagbabago na magaganap sa PTV 4 sa ilalim ng kanyang pamumuno, tulad ng partnership nila sa Philippine-Korean Entertainment Inc.( PKEI ) PROGRAMMING REFORMS. Ang PKEI ang nagbigay sa PTV 4 ng karapatan para maipalabas muli sa naturang network ang tatlong hit Koreanovelas na Rosy Lovers na mapapanood tuwing Lunes hanggang Biyernes, 8:30 p.m., bago ang lotto draw. The Legendary Doctor na mapapanood tuwing Sabado at Linggo, 9:15 p.m., pagkatapos ng lotto draw. "Our mandate is to inform and to bring the government closer to the people, first of all. “We want to do it in such a way na hindi naman po boring so we will be concentrating a lot on news, public affairs, public service, educational, entertainment and sports (led by UAAP). "At the same time, we want to entertain. “This Koreanovelas every primetime that coming in is the start. “Instead of puro talking heads lang na sometimes can get too much of something, nagiging boring na... “So para maiba nang konti, we will start infusing some Koreanovelas, dramas that we could get our hands on—mga travel show, and we're also thinking of children's programming din," paliwanag pa ni Apolonio tungkol sa desisyon niya na maglabas ng mga Koreanovelas sa PTV 4. "At this point, we're working on the programming grid. “We don't have the resources right now to produce homegrown artists. "As much as we want to, dadating din naman yung time na after we start earning a little bit, then we can start investing in local shows which we really want to do. “At the present TV landscape, there are only three profitable stations ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13. We're going to position the network to air, not only in direct competition with the commercial networks but also gained its foothold in viewership and resulted in Kantar Media because iba ang mandate namin sa kanila, but it will be nice to bring in some eyeballs talaga," dagdag na pahayag ni Apolonio na hindi itinanggi na napakalaki ng kanyang mga responsibilidad bilang manager ng government-owned station na nangangailangan ng suporta ng mga Pilipino.